Broken Blade
by TheDeviantSockMonkey
Summary: After witnessing her whole unit getting killed by the very people they were fighting for, Riven goes into exile and spends her days wandering Valoran in search of answers even though she has little idea of what the question are. Two paths will cross and even more questions Riven has no answer for will arise. -cancelled-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Wanderer and a Secret Weapon**

 _My head is spinning, I can barely breathe, and there is a horrible stench in the air._

 _I open my eyes and see nothing, but darkness. I turn my head slightly to the left, a single torch laid on the ground, the fire coming from it being the only light in wherever I am._

 _I tried standing up, but my legs felt like they were on fire and I fell back onto the floor. I instead crawl to the torch and try to reach it, something pulls me back, a chain that keeps me from going any forward, the torch just right outside my grasp._

 _Suddenly a door opens filling the room slightly with light coming from it, the light blinds me for a second and I cover my eyes with my arm._

 _I hear the sound of footsteps approaching me, someone is walking up to me._

 _The footsteps stop right in front of me and a sinister voice whispers in my ear,_

" _You're finished."_

- **Riven-**

A soft, but firm shake wakes me from my dream.

"Ma'am?" A much gentler voice spoke in a hushed voice.

I raise my head, I feel like crap, the room is slightly spinning and I want to vomit.

"You look like you're finished, you should go home."

My memory starts to come back to me, I'm in some bar in some village that I didn't even know the name to getting drunk. The empty mugs in front of me show that I had a little more than my usual limit of drinking usually is, I forget why I had drunk so much though, I don't normally do this.

"Excuse me?" The voice says again, making me remember that I'm not alone here.

I raise my head more and see a woman, the owner of this bar most likely, looking down at me with an unreadable look on her face. "I think you had enough for tonight, you don't look too good."

I try to respond, but I feel too much like crap to even do that and instead just pay for the drinks and stumble out of the bar, I could feel the woman's eyes on me the entire time. It was humiliating being in such a drunken state that I could barely speak or walk properly, but hey, this was my life now. She said to go home, but I had no home, small taverns and bars in random villages were my home in a way. I spent most my time in them and they are usually the place I pass out at. It's sad how my life is this way, but I had little to no money and couldn't afford my own place. Turns out you don't get paid that much for being a fucking champion of the League, even though they make that title seem like such a big thing.

Luckily it seems that most of the people in the village were asleep or too busy doing their own thing to notice me stumble down the dirt road with my sword, I'm glad since it saves me even more embarrassment.

To think, one of Noxus's greatest warriors reduced to being some nobody wanderer traveling from bar to bar in search of a drink and a place to rest my head.

I shook my head, this was my decision, I can never return to Noxus, that Noxus wasn't the Noxus I believed in, not the one I was taught to believe in.

My head starts to hurt more, a normal person would've collapsed from the pain. Everyone knows about Noxus and Zaun's close relationship with each other, the city-state has allied with Noxus in most of its major wars, the one I was in wasn't any different.

That war though…it wasn't a war, there was no glory in death, no honor, I don't think I ever had to lift my sword against one person. It was all over the news the next day too, "Zaun uses experimental biochemical weapons on Ionian forces." What the news forgot to mention was that this…monstrosity of a thing that Zaun made was also used on Noxus's own troops…my unit. There was no honor, no glory to be found in a death like that, I just barely escaped with my life, bastards, firing on their own allies, who does that!?

Their faces and their screams still haunt me at times. I try to keep their memory alive in me, I refuse to allow myself to believe they died a honorable death like so many people believe.

I never returned to Noxus again, something about that day, that "war", changed me. I venture out across Valoran seeking some sort of fruitless way to bring back the true Noxian vision I had been taught to believe in, to seek some sort of atonement for my involvement in that massacre.

So far I have made no progress on either and just spend my days fighting pointless battles in the league, getting drunk, and sleeping. I move from village to village, town to town, seeking…something, I don't know, redemption for being part of that battle with Ionia? A way to change Noxus? I had no idea and still have no idea what it was that I think I will find by wandering all over Valoran. I feel if I keep walking I will find the answers I'm looking for.

The road came to a crossroad, I took a right and found what I had been looking for, an inn. I pull out a small bag from my pocket and untie the knot that closed it. I turned it upside down and dumped the contents into my hand.

"Hm, should be enough to get a room for the night." I sighed.

I really needed to get a job, I made sure to bring as much as I could with me before exiling myself form Noxus, but most of my supplies were running thin, including my money.

I put the small bag back into my pocket and walk to the inn. The building was small, wooden, and smelt of things…I didn't even want to wonder what it was I smelt as I walked into the building. It was obviously an inn made for poorer people, I didn't even need to step inside the building to notice this. The "lobby" was bare and had a lot of empty space, there was only really the front desk where a very frail old man stood at. I wasn't picky on where I stayed, I didn't have enough money to be picky so I walked up to the old man.

"One room please."

The old man looked at me for a few minutes, I didn't know if he was staring at me or if he died standing up like that. He was barely breathing and looked like a skeleton. Eventually he did speak quelling my suspicions of him being dead.

"Ten…gold." His voice was more of a whisper and he wheezed between his words.

I counted the money I still had in my hand.

 _Twenty two…crap, I really need to get more money soon…_

I sighed and placed the gold on the counter. For a skeleton he sure did grab the gold surprisingly quickly. He must've counted it three times before he walked behind him and grabbed a key off the wall.

"Your room number 23 , second floor to the far left…" He mumbled as he counted the gold one last time.

I looked at him for another second then walked up the stairs nearby. The stairs creaked with every step and it felt like I would fall through them any minute, thankfully the gods spared me from that embarrassing fate and I made it up the stairs just fine.

Once I made it to the top I looked for my room, ignoring the sounds and occasional moaning coming from the other rooms. I found my room and unlocked the door with the key.

The room looked exactly like every other part of the inn, horrible and smelly. There was only a small closet, a door that lead to what I assume is the bathroom (won't even dare going in there), a rug (what are those stains?), a nightstand with a cheap lamp that provided the only source of light for the room, and finally, the only thing that really mattered to me: a bed.

There was no windows or even an attempt to make the room look more decent like other inns do. It was really a sign of where my life ended up, the garbage.

I shut the door and tried to lock it, surprise, the lock doesn't work. Someone could just walk in here while I'm asleep and kill me…wonderful. At least the last inn I stayed at had a working lock.

Not that I was afraid of dying, I was trained out of that fear a long time ago. I would probably be more annoyed if I died, especially in that way, I could never save the true Noxian way if I was to die.

I walked to the bed and place a cautious hand on the blanket and ran my hand all over it. It was surprisingly decent, not too many stains and it wasn't sticky. I pulled the cover back and almost instantly put it back up.

Apparently the cover was the only clean part of this bed.

 _Okay, sleeping on top of the cover, got it._

I groaned as I laid on the bed with my sword still in hand, I hadn't realized how much my back had been killing me. I had to thank my aching back, it helped me forget where I was and the bed I had to sleep on.

I kept my clothes and armor on and kept my sword in bed with me, just in case someone tries to take advantage of that broken lock…

I let out a yawn and allowed to darkness of sleep to wash over me.

 _Tomorrow is another day Riven, let's hope I get close to…whatever I'm trying to look for._

….

Before I knew it, I was back on the road again. I left the village I stayed at the previous night behind and continued my pointless journey.

This is how my life was ever since I left Noxus, stayed at one village or small town for the night, maybe do a small job here and there if I run out of money, then it's off to the next place. The jobs were small and I was always done with them by the time I head off the next day, if there was one thing that being a champion had going for me was that it seemed people were more than willing to give me a job due to my status. Thankfully they don't tend to get into my private business and ask what someone like me is doing looking for jobs like this and don't question when I have to disappear the next day.

However, there was _one_ job where I worked for more than one day, and it wasn't something small like cleaning dishes in a bar or helping some poor farmer paying for an extra hand. This was a big one and I normally wouldn't work a job more than a day or two, or at a place as big as this.

Circumstances for this one were different though and I found myself staying there longer than I would've wanted to...I guess, looking back at it now, it wasn't all that bad though despite the location being Zaun, a city I hoped never to come across again.

…I did meet _him_ there.

 **-Zac-**

 **(A/N: unlike Riven's point of view, Zac's will be told in third person)**

" _He deserves to be free!"_

" _He? HE!? This thing isn't a he! It isn't a person!"_

" _His name is Zac, and he's just as much as a person as you and me!"_

" _Bullshit Mrs. Clara!"_

" _He has feelings, ambitions, and thoughts just like any other living person."_

" _In case you haven't noticed he-it, isn't exactly like you and me."_

" _Does that make him less of a person? Does that he mean he should be kept in that lab every day like a prisoner? He wants to be free professor."_

" _We are done discussing this matter Mrs. Clara, and if you and your husband disrupt my work any longer I will have both of you fired, do you understand?"_

"…"

" _I said, do you understand Mrs-"_

" _I do, okay?"_

" _Good, now let's speak of this subject no more, don't let that thing get to you. It may be able to replicate emotions and thought and it might have convinced you that it should be let free, but don't let it fool you into doing something you will regret."_

" _I won't."_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Zac, happy birthday to you!" Two people, a man and woman in their fifties stood at a kitchen table with their son next to them, in front of their son was a cake, a symbol of his coming of age. Eighteen years old, the big one. Long gone are the days of adolescence and being called a kid, eighteen is the time some consider life "truly starts."

It was a heartwarming scene, two proud parents with their son in their kitchen celebrating their son's birthday. The difference between normal happy birthday scenes are one, their son doesn't really have an age, but he was created on this day, and second, their "son" is actually a giant, humanoid, artificial life form made of a green jelly like substance and this creature went by the name of Zac.

Zac was an interesting being, he considered himself to be more human than what he actually was, he spoke like a male human, he could joke like a human, he could think like one.

Zac was very tall and very strong, if you didn't know him and know how kind and goofy the blob could be at times you would mistaken him for some monstrous creature from a horror flick. The people of Zaun, including his "parents", knew though that Zac being a monster was a hilarious thought. Zac literally wouldn't hurt something as small as an insect if he didn't have to. The most violent thing he does is fight for the League of Legends, but he has noble intentions behind his fighting in the league and doesn't do it simply because he likes to hurt people.

Another thing to note, which should be obvious, but the people standing next to him aren't his parents. Zac was never technically "born" more created in a secret lab underground, Zac was raised in this lab for six years and he hated every minute of it. The people he considered his parents were the only ones who sympathized with him and spoke to him like a person, they were also the ones to save him from that lab.

Zac would never forget that day, the people from that lab obviously tried to hunt them down for taking him, but he protected his parents from their attacks and after "convincing" them(If by convincing you mean scaring them away with his incredible strength) eventually they left him and his adoptive parents alone.

The fondness he had for the two eventually grew to a love a son would have for his parents and he stayed with them and every year, even though Zac is ageless, they celebrated his "birthday" like a normal family would.

"Make a wish sweetie!" Zoe Clara, Zac's mother, spoke giddily. Zac's father, Noah Clara, nodded a silent approval and smiled. Noah didn't speak much compared to his wife…then again, comparing how much anyone speaks to Zoe wouldn't be fair.

"Make sure it's a good one, it's you eighteenth birthday!" She squealed, pulling out a camera to take a photo of the event, like she has every year.

Zac chuckled, sometimes he thought his mother was more excited for his birthdays than he was. He closed his eyes and thought, what should his wish be? He didn't really have anything to wish for, his life was perfect. He had two loving parents, a good job (the league), and there wasn't a single thing he could think of…except maybe one thing.

 _I wish I had a friend._

Zac opened his eyes and blew out the candles, he could hear the snap of his mother's camera as he did so and a soft squeal following afterwards. She did that a lot.

"What did you wish for, what did you wish for!?"

"It's a secret." Zac said with a smile.

Zoe rolled her eyes, but smiled back.

For the rest of the day Zac spent his time with his parents eating some of the cake, talking, and at the end of the day they simply found themselves sitting at the couch watching TV. It was a comedic view if watching form an outside view, Zac easily towered over his parents, especially his mother being the short woman she was.

Words were barely spoken and if there was it was usually Zoe or Zac, especially Zoe. It was very enjoyable for Zac though, the new jobs his parents got after helping him escape from the lab have his father working in the morning and his mother at night, so they don't get much time to spend all together.

Zac wasn't really paying attention to the TV though, his thoughts were lingering on other things, most involving the future. Would his folks expect him to move out now? No, probably not, where would he go? Sure he could live at the league like some champions do, but he didn't want to do that unless it came to that.

Another thing that came into mind was his birthday wish, he had wished for a friend. He loved his parents and all, but Zac never had any real friends in Zaun, or anywhere to be honest. He talked with Twitch sometimes, but he hasn't seen the rodent around in awhile, heard he got in trouble or something. There was Singed, surprisingly he was really friendly with him, but he would never want to be friends with Singed, something about him just wasn't right. The people of Zaun were nice also (if that was out of them respecting Zac or being afraid of him he will probably never know) and some even started conversations with him, but he hasn't formed any real bonds with any of them.

 _Maybe it's time to change that._

Zac had made it his goal to make at least one friend tomorrow, waiting around for a wish to come true would take too long.

Zac was curious about what brought up this want for a friend, he had been perfectly okay with just having his parents for company, what changed.

 _Maybe it's part of growing up._ Zac chuckled to himself. Of course he couldn't actually "grow up" he was technically created an adult, but for now Zac would just go with that answer.

Night had come and before Zac and his parents knew it it was almost midnight.

"Oh my, we should head to bed, don't you have to work tomorrow dear?" Zoe asked Noah who had been sitting in between her and Zac the whole time. Noah with a look of realization on his face nodded and got up from the couch. Before he left the room he turned back to Zac and said,

"Happy birthday Zac."

Zac grinned.

"Thank you, goodnight dad."

It was nice hearing his father's voice, he rarely spoke and whenever he did Zac and Zoe listened. His father had always been more of a man of action than words.

"Are you going to sleep mom?" Zac turned his head from Noah to his mom.

"Hm…naaah, let the old man get his sleep." Zoe smiled. "Actually I wanted to speak with you in private."

Zac would've raised an eyebrow if he had one.

"What is it mom?" Zac asked, the way his mother said that last part was so serious and just like how his father rarely talked, Zac rarely saw his mother get serious.

"I know how hard it must be for you to live like this…"

Zac sighed, he saw where this was going.

"Mom, I told you a hundred times, I love living with you and dad."

Zoe shook her head.

"That's not it Zac…Zac, you do realize how… _different_ you are from other people, right?"

"Really? I always thought all people looked like me!" Zac laughed sarcastically.

"I'm being serious Zac."

Zac stopped laughing almost instantly and kept quiet as his mother spoke.

"Listen Zac, I love you, your father loves you, we both do…but, Zac have you thought…have you thought about what you would do if both of us were to…to…"

"Die?"

Zoe flinched at the word, but nodded.

"I think about it almost every other day, it's very scary to think about it…what, is it bothering you too?"

"Yes, very much so, if something were to happen to us tomorrow, where would you go? You couldn't stay in Zaun anymore, even though those men stopped coming after us they would get word of our deaths and come after you to take…take you back."

"They would never take me back, I wouldn't let them." Zac's eyes narrowed at the memory of those men, those…monsters back at the lab and all the horrible tests they did to him. "I would kill them…"

"Zac you and I both know that you wouldn't do that, you couldn't, pointless killing isn't who you are, you aren't some monster Zac, that's the whole reason I got you out of that place in the first place."

Zac sighed and placed a hand over his face, his mom was right as always.

"If the men from the lab don't get me, I could go live at the league, I have a room there I could stay in if…something happened." Zac placed his large hand on his mother's, despite the hand not feeling like the warm skin of a human's, Zoe found comfort in this. "It's not good to think about these things though mom, if I have a say in it you will live to one thousand years old!"

Zoe smiled.

"Wouldn't that be something."

The two sat together in silence, Zac could see his mom was thinking greatly of something, probably what they were just talking about. Finally, after a few minutes, Zoe sighed and said,

"I think I will be alright now, I just worry about the future sometimes, thanks for listening sweetie."

"I'm always here for you mom…and dad too even if he wouldn't be as vocal with his problems."

"Ha, don't even get me started about how much that man talked when I first met him."

"Why doesn't he talk as much anymore?"

Zoe shrugged.

"Don't know, too tired to care." Zoe said with a long yawn and stretched out her arms.

"Get some rest mom."

"I will, goodnight Zac." Zoe stood up from the couch.

"Night mom."

It was now just Zac, alone in the dark living room, the only light coming from the television set that was still on. Zac stretched his arm out for the remote then turned off the TV, allowing the room to be fully enveloped in darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading my story, I've been absent from for awhile now and I hope to get back into writing now.  
** **This isn't my first time writing, but it has been awhile so I hope I'm not too rusty ^_^ .**

 **Feedback, both praise and criticism, is appreciated so be sure to review with your thoughts!**

 **And also, have a great day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Friendship and Bunnies**

 **-Riven-**

Zaun, just how I remembered it the last time I was here, ugly and the air always smelt of smoke from nearby factories. I was always impressed by how the people that called this place home managed to live like this, guess you get used to it after awhile I suppose…

With the condition of my usual clothes being ruined and dirty, I must've blended right into the crowds of people as I walked down the road. I felt crushed between the people around me, Zaun had one of the highest populations of all the city's state and it was the poorest. This is probably why Zaun has been getting very close with Noxus recently, if it wasn't for the generous aid from Noxus this place would probably be in worse conditions.

My nostrils were suddenly assaulted by one of the most delicious smells I ever had the pleasure of smelling! Something was being cooked nearby and whatever it was, it smelt delicious. This caused a rumble from my stomach and I groaned, I hadn't eaten anything in a few days now and I was starving. I walked off the sidewalk and into a nearby alleyway, it was safer pulling out money here than out in front of all those people, thieves were common in Zaun and they were often hidden among the crowds of people.

I counted my money, I earned a lot of money from the last village I found a job at, and it was enough to get me something to eat…at least I hoped it was.

I put the bag back into my pocket and went back into the crowd of people on the sidewalk, following the alluring smell.

The smell had taken me away from the large crowd of people and onto a road with fewer people and more elbow room. I kept following it until finally I came to a large, two storied building. Bright letters above the front door, which I assume is the name of the place, read: "The Golden Bunny." I raised a brow, I had heard of this place before.

The Golden Bunny was a really expensive restaurant that only Zaun's richest citizens could afford to eat at. The cheapest thing on the menu, from what I heard, cost more than I currently have in my pocket. The main attraction about this place was that the whole staff, besides the man who ran the joint, were female and they all dressed in provocative bunny outfits. It sounds exactly like what you are probably thinking right now. It was more than likely why the place was always packed with anyone who could afford it, not only was the food one of the best you could find in Zaun, but most of the cliental were just perverts wanting to drool over young women in revealing bunny outfits. According to a sign posted near the front door of the building they were also hiring, ha, as if I would ever degrade myself like that, not in a million years could you find myself wearing something revealing like that…wait how much were they paying again?  
If my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, then it would appear that they were paying three hundred gold a week! That's way more gold than the average person would make by working at a restaurant, five hundred gold could buy you a good apartment in Zaun and keep you fed for at least two weeks and by that time you got paid again by the end of the week! Why were they paying so much? Wait, who cares!?

Suddenly the idea of dressing in one of those revealing bunny suits started looking much more appealing.

 _Screw my pride, I need that fucking money!_ I was screaming in my mind.

It wasn't like anyone here would recognize me, while I was a champion of the league, my name was mostly well known only in Noxus and the towns and villages in its territory. No one would recognize me and I could still have some self respect at the end of the day, win-win. At least that's what I tell myself as I walk in through the front doors. Once I stepped inside, I stood in a long hallway, paintings lined the wall along with other décor that screamed wealth. At the end of the hall was another set of double doors with a man standing in front who I assumed was the host of the place.

I walked up to the counter he was standing behind and said,

"Hey, I heard that you're hiring, I was wondering-"

"You're hired."

 _Uh…that was quick._

"That's it? I'm hired?"

The man nodded.

"Please head on inside and ask one of our girls to take you to Mr. Patterson, he will get you fitted and answer any questions you have."

I stood in shock that this man just gave her the job without any interviews, background checks, or anything. Even the small jobs I did before at least wanted to know your name, he didn't ask for anything. I guess I can't complain though, working in one of Zaun's best restaurants and getting paid a lot of money for it? What was there to complain about? It was slightly suspicious on how eager the man was to hire me, but that was at the back of my mind.

"Okay." I replied to the man then walked right inside.

I was surprised to find the whole dining room to be empty, the chairs were still stacked and there were women walking around in bunny suits getting the tables ready. I reasoned that I came early and the place wasn't yet open, that is the only reason this place would ever be empty or so quiet.

One of the bunny women noticed me, a small woman with short, red hair walked up to me and said,

"Let me guess, you want a job?" She said so matter-of-frankly.

I nodded.

"Follow me."

Riven followed the woman to a door on the other side of the room, above it read a sign that read: "manager."

"Go inside, sit down, don't speak unless you're spoken to, look pretty, and you will get the job." The woman said really fast that I had trouble keeping up, did she always talk this fast?

"I thought I already got the job?"

"Samuel, the guy you talked to, only said that because he thinks you look good." The woman mumbled something about how my fashion sense could use an improvement thinking that I couldn't hear her. Luckily for her I really wanted this job and let it go…wasn't like it wasn't completely a lie either I guess... "In the end it's what the boss thinks of you that really matters."

I opened my mouth to ask something else, but the woman walked away just before I could say anything.

 _She's weird, she reminds me of John, that man always talked so much…_ I shook these thoughts from my head, this was no time to think of my old unit.

I opened the door and entered the room. A man sat at a desk in front of me reading a magazine of some sort, I didn't get the chance to see what it was until he suddenly dropped it and straightened himself out in his chair almost instantly. I think I have an idea of what he was reading.

"Can I help you?" He said nervously.

"I'm here about the job, you had a sign outside saying you were hiring."

"Oh…yeah, right, the job, okay…" The man chuckled awkwardly, hoping that I didn't know what he had been reading.

 _What would I expect from a man that made a place like this?_ Can't really judge him though, dude is probably so loaded with gold to keep a place like this running.

"Alright, take a seat and we will begin." He motioned for the chair across from his desk, I took a seat as instructed. "Let's begin with names, shall we? My name is Albert Patterson, owner of this fine establishment." He held his arms out dramatically.

Albert Patterson was a slightly large man, not too large to be obese, but he could go to the gym every now and then. He wore a tuxedo and his brown hair was straight and neat, he fit the description of rich, middle aged guy.

Patterson straightened his posture again then cleared his throat. We sat looking at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before he asked,

"Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Oh, uh, my name is Riven

"Riven…nice name, I like girls with names that roll off the tongue…Riven…Riven…"

"Uh…thank you?" Was it even a compliment? I felt like I've been violated by how he repeated my name.

He waved a hand and said,

"Alright, let's skip the formalities though, I'm a very busy man and I'm not looking for much in terms of the women I hire. All that is really required is a pretty face and a good body…" He looked from me bottom to up. "Which you obviously have, a little too much muscle for my taste, but some people like that stuff, yeah?"

 _Oh gods…_ Be nice Riven, remember 500 gold a week. It didn't help thought that he wiggled his eyebrows at the end of his statement.

"You got the looks Riven, you're probably one of the sexiest women I've seen step into my office looking for a job." He crossed his arms. "Do you have the necessary charisma though? We got some very lonely men that come here in the need of some friendly company and need someone willing to listen to them go on about how bad their day at work was and so on, can you handle that?"

"Yes I can." If one of them tries anything funny I would probably end up breaking their arm, so I would have to refrain from that.

"Hm…I'm putting a lot of trust into you Riven, depending on how good you do your first week I might just keep you around." He winked. "You can start your week today if you want, or you can start tomorrow."

"I will start today." Not like I have anything else to do, wandering aimlessly around Valoran could wait.

"Great!" Patterson exclaimed. "One of my girls will have you measured and get a suit for you right away, we open in a hour so you should have more than enough time to get ready."

"Thank you for the job Mr. Patterson, it means a lot." I said gratefully shaking his hand…his left hand just in case he was doing more than just reading that magazine.

"It's an honor meeting a beautiful woman like yourself, I can tell you will do great!"

And that's how I first began my job at the Golden Bunny, after they gave me my own skimpy bunny suit before I knew it I was put to work. It wasn't hard at all, all I had to do really was give people their orders and look sexy while doing it, which also wasn't hard since most of the men there drooled over anything.

It would still be days before I would meet _him_ though.

 **-Zac-**

Zac whistled as he shuffled through today's mail, his parents didn't mind him doing it as he always helped separate the mail from the ones for his mom to the ones for his dad. His father was at work at the moment and his mom was still asleep upstairs. Zac didn't do it for his own enjoyment, even to this day he was always grateful for his parents saving him from the lab and he would do small things like doing the dishes or sorting through the mail as small acts of appreciation for something that could never truly be paid back for.

After leaving the mail separated in two piles for his parents, Zac leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms out. He had done all the chores around the house and he had no idea what to do now. A normal day for Zac was usually spent talking with his parents or reading books to learn more about the world he was once shut out from. Was this why he had no friends? He was always a friendly and talkative blob, but he was rarely one to initiate conversation with strangers.

 _Perhaps now is a good time to make that birthday wish come true, but how?_ Using his ability to change his body into whatever shape he wanted, he formed a "beard" on his chin and started stroking it.

Zac had joined the league in hopes of not just proving that he was a good person and not just a blob monster, but to also show that not everything in Zaun was bad. Zac believed that there was some good in Zaun and not just the evil stuff everyone hears about. He wasn't ignorant to the fact that with every good thing about Zaun there were four bad things. People were either not in the mood to talk or didn't want to talk to someone like him. To put it simply, people in Zaun weren't the friendliest and he had no idea where to meet the friendly ones willing to talk.

 _There is always that one place everyone talks about…_

The Golden Bunny, he heard the name often when walking the streets of Zaun, according to what he heard the place is always packed with people and is a good place to mingle.

 _That's where I will go, this place sounds awesome!_

Zac made his "beard" disappear and reached his arm to grab a pencil and paper. He scribbled down,

 _Mom,_

 _I'm going out today, I already did all the chores_

 _so don't worry. I should be back by tonight._

 _-Love you!_

 _Zac_

The blob placed the note on the table where he knew his mom would see it and walked out of the house. Zac lived in one of the nicer areas of Zaun, the polluted, smoky air isn't as present here as other parts of Zaun and there was less crime. The homes still looked like all the other ones in Zaun, but these were kept in slightly nicer conditions. Of course only higher class citizens could actually afford these nice houses sadly while the poorer ones had to live in the center of the city where conditions were the worst.

From what he heard the Golden Bunny was somewhere in the entertainment district of Zaun, which wasn't too far from his home and would just be a short walk to get there.

Zac arrived at the Golden Bunny ten minutes later, he could tell not only by the name that was placed over the door in neon lights, but also by the long line of people that stood outside the door waiting to get inside.

 _Wow there sure is a lot of people._ The line stretched almost a whole block, was it even worth waiting in a line like this to get inside? There was obviously something special about the place if all these people were willing to wait so long. Most, if not all, were men Zac noticed, all dressed in expensive looking suits and tuxedos.

 _Guess I should've got a suit…_

Zac walked up to get in line and as soon as he felt eyes land on him and the faces on the men that noticed his arrival were a mix of fascination and disgust. Zac ignored the looks being used to them and just whistled to himself as he waited in line.

Only minutes had passed, but Zac felt like he had been standing in that line for hours. The line only moved forward one time and it still didn't feel like it was getting shorter. Everyone else seemed to be very patient and talked amongst each other while Zac stood at the back of the line slumped over and bored, perhaps coming here wasn't a good idea.

A man walked out the front door grumbling to himself, he took out a cigar and lit it. The man walked down the line and toward Zac, when the man noticed the blob he raised a brow in surprise. The man quickly walked over to the blob and said,

"Zac, my boy! What are you doing here on such a fine afternoon?" The man spoke as if they knew each other for years.

Zac straightened himself and looked down at the man, either he was really short or Zac was really tall, probably both.

"Uh, hello."

"Hello indeed! It's such an honor to have a champion of your caliber at my humble little restaurant!" The man bowed, cigar still in his mouth. "What are you doing at the back of the line though?"

"Waiting to get inside, is the line always this long?"

The man smiled.

"Yep, the only time there isn't a long line is when the place is closed!" The man chuckled. "However, you're a champion of the league! Not only that, but you represent our lovely city, so you are allowed to come right in and you don't have to wait in line!"

Groans and complaints came from nearby men in the line saying how "This wasn't fair." and "How come that monster gets to skip the line?"

The man motioned for Zac to followed him and they walked up to the restaurant, Zac smiled awkwardly and muttered sorry to the men who were throwing daggers at him with their eyes and mouth.

The two stepped inside and Zac stared with his mouth slightly dropped on how the line still continued going in here. They were in a long hallway with another door at the other end of it, which must be the actual entrance.

 _I'm glad he came when he did…but wait, who is he?_

"Pardon me, but I didn't get your name." Zac stated politely.

"My name is of no importance, my boy! If you must know though, my name is Albert Patterson."

The two walked past a man standing behind a counter that eyed Zac suspiciously.

"It's okay Samuel, he's an honored guest!"

Samuel said nothing and turned back to the line of people yelling to let them in.

Patterson pushed open the door and allowed Zac to walk in first. Zac's jaw dropped at the amazing sight before him. Not only the place was richly decorated from top to bottom, every table was packed to the brim with people. The room was loud with chatter and music being played on a stage. Another thing that he admittedly caught himself looking at for and embarrassingly long time were the women dressed in revealing bunny suits walking around.

"I see you like my girls, eh?" Patterson grinned.

Zac would've blushed if he could, but instead he stammered,

"Uh…uh…well…"

"It's okay, I don't act like the only reason people love coming here is the good food." Patterson laughed. "Just don't get too grabby, my boy. While you got in here for free, that will cost you!"

Zac looked away in embarrassment and looked at anything else besides the bunny girls that walked past them.

"Here." Patterson held out a card in his hand. The card was a gold yellow color and had a silhouette of a girl in a bunny suit leaning against bold words that read, Premium Membership. Zac formed a pocket on his leg and put the card inside. "I like you Zac, you were always one of my favorite champions to watch on TV."

"Thank you, what is it though?" Zac took the card and examined it.

"If you ever want to come back, this card allows you to skip the line, because I like you Zac…not like that though." Patterson laughed. "Having a champion like you could be good for business too! You have a lot of fans in Zaun."

 _Huh, really? I always felt like everyone hated my guts._

"The card doesn't cover meals or anything like that, but I'm sure you have enough gold lying around, being a champion and all."

 _Ah, so that's why you are getting close to me, is it? You know I have a lot of money and want me to spend it here._ Zac should've known that why truly why the man was being nice to him.

"Well, I will leave you to it Zac! I have some work that needs to get done, hope you enjoy your stay at the Golden Bunny!" Patterson shook Zac's hand and then walked off disappearing into a crowd of people. Zac stood there not having any idea of what to do, Zac didn't really need to eat or drink anything like anyone else, only on rare occasion did he feel hungry or thirsty, now wasn't that time. He instead looked around at the people in the room and tried to find a way to join in on a conversation and make a friend or two, but after examining everyone in the room he realized how much he stood out. Not in the obvious way of well, not being human. While Zac and his family were better off than most people in Zaun, they were far from the wealth that these men possessed, they talked differently from him using extremely big and fancy words Zac never even heard of before. Their conversations seemed to involve money, how to make more of it, what to buy, and what business to invest in. Zac never cared much for money and usually gave all his money that he earned from the league to his parents.

 _If these are the kind of people that hang out here, maybe I should just go, I don't belong here…_

Zac's eyes caught something from across the room, it was one of the bunny girls. Unlike the other ones that he had already saw, this one caught his attention. She was standing off in a corner away from everyone else and in front of her were two men standing really close to her.

Zac frowned, they were saying something to her and whatever it was she didn't like any of it. Whenever she tried to break away from them, they pushed her back into that corner, every time this happened she visibly got more angry, but held back for whatever reason.

Zac thought about staying out of whatever was going on, it didn't involve him and he honestly just wanted to head home. When he saw one of the men begin to raise his hand and bring it down across the girl's face, anger boiled in Zac and he sprung (literally) over to the two, all thoughts of leaving out of his head and his inner hero kicking in.

"Fuck you bitch, you're not even worth it! You're just an ugly slu-" The man who slapped the girl was silenced and let out a scream that drew the attention of everyone in the room when he was suddenly lifted up by Zac. He turned the man he held in his hand toward him so he could look him directly in the eyes, the man paled at the sight before him.

"Didn't your mother teach you better than to hit a lady for no reason?" Zac spoke angrily to the man.

Zac saw the other man that was with him try to walk away and he stretched his other hand and grabbed him too.

"No reason! The bitch deserved it!" The man spoke angrily, his face betraying his bravery.

"What did she do to you that she "deserved it," huh?"

"We were just trying to be friendly, then she had the nerve to slap my friend! I tried to reason with her-"

"You're a liar! Your friend tried to have his way with me against my will while I was in the bathroom!"

Almost everyone in the room gasped, the music had stopped and it was silent for minutes on end until a familiar voice spoke,

"What's going on here?" Patterson suddenly walked into the scene.

"These two have been causing trouble, one of them hit this lady here and the other tried to have his way with her."

Patterson's eyes narrowed and he shook his head.

"Mr. Newman and Mr. Williams, didn't I tell you what would happen if I caught you doing something like this again?" The two men said nothing and looked down in shame. "Get out of my restaurant and if I see you two around here I'm calling the police." Patterson looked up at Zac and smiled. "Thank you Zac, you can let them go now."

Zac nodded and released the two onto the ground, they immediately ran out of the building to get away from him. There was silence for a moment, then there was applause, applause for Zac. Zac noticed this and smiled knowing he did the right thing by intervening. The music started again and everyone went back to talking amongst themselves, the topic of Zac now in their talks.

"You have done a good thing here Zac!" Patterson smiled up at Zac. "An award is in order! Perhaps free meals for a whole month? Or gold perhaps?"

"No, no, I'm good, no award is needed." Zac said quickly embarrassed enough by the applause everyone had given him. "I just did what anyone else would."

"Are you kidding, my boy? Most of these men wouldn't have done that unless they expected an award." Patterson said the last part in a hushed voice so anyone nearby besides him and Zac could hear. "You did it just out of the kindness of your heart! It's poetic in a way…wait, do you an heart? Eh forget it, still you did a good thing here and I won't forget this!"  
The two shook hands briefly and Patterson walked away leaving Zac alone with the girl he saved. Remembering she was still there he turned around and asked,

"Are you alright?" He said gently, not wanting to frighten the girl with his size…or the rest of him.

"Yeah, fuckers are lucky I didn't have my sword with me though, I would've cut their fucking heads off!" The woman growled, startling Zac, he wasn't expect that kind of a reaction from someone that almost got raped. "Since I didn't, thank you though, I don't think anyone else would've done anything if you hadn't come."

Zac smiled.

"Just doing the right thing, nothing special."

"You know how special that is in a place like Zaun?" the girl chuckled.

Zac chuckled along with her, while doing so he took a moment to look at the girl, for some reason he swore he had seen her from somewhere before.

"Excuse me, but do I know you? I recognize you from somewhere."

"Probably, does the name Riven ring a bell?"

"Yeah, yeah it does actually! You're a champion right?"

"Yep, just like you…Zac, right?"

Zac nodded, confirming that was his name.

"Well Zac, I owe you one for saving me."

"No need, I'm just glad I could help."

"No really, I think you deserve this."

Zac look questioningly at Riven, until all his questions were answered when Riven stood up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. Zac's eyes widened, he had no idea what to say, that was the first time he had got a kiss from anyone besides his mom!

"Are you planning on staying? I would love to talk with you some more Zac, you seem like a nice…blob." Riven smiled.

"Well now I plan on saying." Zac said, goofily grinning at Riven.

 _Maybe coming here wasn't a bad thing after all!_ Zac thought to himself, grin still present along with the warmness from that kiss.

 _Maybe birthday wishes come true after all._ Zac thought as he spent the rest of his time at the Golden Bunny talking to his new friend, Riven.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Broken Blade!**

 **Not much to say here except that this is the chapter that Riven and Zac finally meet. However, don't expect anything to happen just yet, I want to fully develop their relationship with each other. I do intend on having them get together eventually, but I want it to make sense as to why Riven would fall for someone that isn't human and so on. I love this pairing and I hope I can convince you to like it also, there are some amazing pictures of this pairing on Deviantart and I suggest you give some a look if you're liking this pairing!**

 **Be sure to leave feedback on what you think! I love reading reviews and seeing what my readers think, even if it is criticism don't be shy it makes me a better writer.**

 **Finally, as always, have a great day/night!**


	3. Short Update

**(6/2/16) Short Update:**

 **Hey guys, sorry for an update taking so long. I have a reason for this, I haven't given up on the story or anything, I'm just really, really pissed at the moment. To keep things short: I have this flashdrive where I basically keep all my stuff on, like the next chapters for this story to be exact. I had the next three chapters on that and I lost it, I don't know how I lost it and I don't know where it could be. So basically I need to rewrite the whole thing which makes me very mad since I lost all that work. So it will take a little longer for the next chapter to come, please be patient until then I'm still really mad I lost all that work so expect the next chapter in the next week, maybe earlier depending on how long it takes me to remember what I wrote.**

 **So yeah, sorry everyone, I usually try to not take this long to update my fanfictions unless something like this happens that prevents me from updating.**

 **I hope your day/night is going better than mine! See you in the next chapter, whenever that will be.**


	4. Broken Blade Cancelled and Goodbye

Hey guys, I know I've been gone for awhile without updating and I know a few of you were excited to see the next chapter of this story, but I'm sad to say that I'm going to have to stop writing this fanfiction.

No, this isn't just because of the incident that happened to me with my flash drive or anything small like that. To put it shortly, I don't have the time anymore. I'm now a senior in high school, I got summer homework to do, and basically I have just a whole lot of life stuff going on. I really want to start focusing on what I want to do once I get out of high school which is going to an art school and learning to become an illustrator. I also need to start putting attention on a lot of other things which leaves little time to write fanfiction.

Writing has always been just a hobby for me and I will no doubt keep writing, just not fanfiction. If I ever have free time it will most likely be my own original work or something of the like for fun.

I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone with this news, but I would rather let you guys know that I won't be able to continue writing fanfiction than just disappear leaving you wondering if I died or something like most writers on this site like to do.

Another reason I'm stopping is simply because I lost interest. I don't want to write within the restrictions of a world made by someone else, I want to make my own worlds. I honestly believe that writing in someone else's world can be harder than coming up with your own at time since a lot of people have expectations on how the world and people in it should be like (unless it's AU I suppose). If I am to keep writing, I want to do it on my own terms with my own rules on how the world and people in it are like.

I hope all that I said made sense and for the few of you that are reading this right now and have been following me for awhile, thank you for your feedback, it has made me a greater writer than I could imagine! I wish I could've done more fanfictions, I had so many ideas, but it's time for me to move on to other things!

Before I go, I would like to mention that if any of you want to continue this story or make your own Zac and Riven fanfiction, I highly encourage it, hell, I encourage you just to write your own fanfiction. Even if I lost interest in writing them, it was still fun while it lasted and I suggest you give it a try if you have the time to put into it.

Well, those are my final thoughts, this will likely be the last I ever post something onto this site. I don't know if to feel relieved or sad, I'm glad I can focus on other things now instead of worrying about keeping my fanfictions updated, but I'm also sad that this is the end.

It was fun while it lasted everyone, now for the final time,

have a great day/night.

~TheDeviantSockMonkey


End file.
